Writers block and what to do with it
by mykingdomfan
Summary: I have the dreaded writers block, so I went and found these prompts from Deviantart, the user names are after the catagory.


kay, I need to get the writer juices flowing, since I'm stuck on all of my orginal stories, I went and found a bunch of prompts from different people to use in different worlds, here's the list, Avatar has lose it appeal, I guess its because of Korra and such, but its now annoying me. So, teen titans has taken its place, sorry.

* * *

Teen Titans-Bokeblender

* * *

1. Death to Resisters  
2. 50/50  
3. Forgotten _  
4. Dinosaur  
5. Above the Clouds  
6. Diamonds  
7. Broken Mirrors  
8. Nothing Allowed, Everything Allowed  
9. Confusion  
10. Escalators  
11. Life in a Cave  
12. Blinded by the Darkness  
13. Control FREAK  
14. Spotted Like a Leopard  
15. Apocalypse Mid-Term  
16. Middle of Kansas  
17. Poison  
18. Competition  
19. Unfairly Matched  
20. Gladiators  
21. Food  
22. Shades of Gray  
23. Nerve Damage  
24. Inside Jokes  
25. People from Nowhere  
26. Screws and Nails and Bolts  
27. Lies  
28. Fruit Flies and Maggots  
29. Sugar Coated Blackmail  
30. Lying minds  
31. Skinny Jeans  
32. Nothing worse than _  
33. Monsters under the bed  
34. Dragons and Fiends  
35. Sticks and Stones  
36. Shields of Stars  
37. Constellations  
38. Under  
39. Dogs  
40. Cats  
41. The Hotel  
42. Tourists  
43. Battles  
44. Brain Sickness  
45. Chemically Deranged  
46. Fire  
47. Ashes  
48. I hate you all  
49. Sing it Out  
50. Everyone Thinks  
51. Mona Lisa  
52. Milk Cartons  
53. Empty Frame  
54. Keep Off My Lawn  
55. Gnomes  
56. Portraits  
57. Life in Your Foot  
58. Time  
59. Zits  
60. Cars  
61. Earrings  
62. Dents  
63. Craters  
64. Meteors  
65. Growing Every second  
66. In your shoes  
67. Break ups  
68. Joy  
69. Tee hee Running  
70. Doors  
71. Bottles  
72. Drinking  
73. Hats  
74. Cobblestone  
75. Cornerstone  
76. Military  
77. Lamp  
78. Gorges  
79. Bridge  
80. Homicide  
81. Genocide  
82. Sands of Time  
83. Blowing Away  
84. 3 / 4  
85. Infinity  
86. Female  
87. Male  
88. Reflections  
89. Negative  
90. Positive  
91. Explosion  
92. Almost There  
93. Doesn't Quite Fit  
94. Two Pages  
95. Running Low  
96. Blocked  
97. Closed Mind  
98. So Close  
99. It's Coming  
100. The End

* * *

FF7-MoonDragon-Tsuki

* * *

1. Heart

2. Embarrassing

3. Rough

4. Fight

5. Sunrise

6. Night

7. Burn

8. Scream

9. Black

10. Bliss

11. Tension

12. Shadows

13. The End

14. Star

15. Encounter

16. Breath

17. Unknown

18. Blood

19. Sun

20. Explain

21. Fear - Done by Me

22. Smoking

23. Moon

24. Sunset

25. Soldier

26. Redemption

27. Longing

28. Strive

29. Warmth

30. Solitude

31. Space

32. Company

33. Uneasiness

34. Clouds

35. Feather

36. Frenzy

37. Stalemate

38. Silent

39. Dream

40. Claws

41. Companions

42. Belong

43. Sand

44. Fangs

45. Perish

46. Dark

47. Legacy

48. Infiltrate

49. Hollow

50. Music

51. Lost

52. Heartbeat

53. Gravity

54. Beach

55. Surfing

56. Confused

57. Fire

58. Lightning

59. Time

60. Home

61. Force

62. Sunlight

63. Breathe

64. Defend

65. Thunder

66. Annoy

67. Sadness

68. Forest

69. Different

70. Wings

71. Smile

72. Disturbed

73. Return

74. Moonlight

75. Final

76. Standing Alone

77. Sacrifice

78. Flawed

79. Insanity

80. Camping

81. Undertaker

82. Fever

83. Amusing

84. Pride

85. Envy

86. Lust

87. Reach

88. Tame

89. Killer

90. Rain

91. Nightmare

92. Stray

93. Light

94. Truth

95. Hunter and Hunted

96. Strength

97. Cold

98. Scars

99. Hurtful

100. Confession

* * *

FF8-JacyTheMangaholic

* * *

1. Name

2. Late

3. Mix CD

4. Warm

5. Loop

6. Old Photos

7. Cardinal

8. Stains

9. Sous la Pluie

10. Deep Red Mask

11. The Other Side

12. "Cold!"

13. Victory

14. The Golden Arrow

15. Café au Lait

16. Brotherly

17. Sisterly

18. Levitation

19. Just Like My Father

20. Chimes

21. Driving Lessons

22. First Date

23. Envelope

24. Gift

25. Above the Clouds

26. Locket

27. Betrothed

28. Observations

29. Brighter

30. Cowboy and Gentleman

31. Fragile

32. Drowsy

33. Love-struck

34. Keyhole

35. Soft

36. Piano

37. Safe

38. Improvement

39. Algebra

40. Second Place

41. Recycled

42. Broken

43. "I Know You..."

44. What Is Love?

45. Flowing

46. Exchange

47. Invincible

48. Fear

49. That Feeling

50. Halfway There!

51. Weary

52. Murder

53. Tape Recorder

54. Tuxedo

55. Three Hearts

56. Thank You

57. Admirer

58. Stalker

59. Wall

60. Who?

61. No Thank You

62. Whistle

63. Shade

64. Sunrise

65. Sunset

66. Wish

67. Song

68. Serenade

69. Hungry

70. To The Sea

71. Big Sister

72. Healing

73. Kiss

74. Squeaky

75. Foam

76. Quiet

77. Library

78. No Time To Talk

79. Dancing Jigs

80. Rule

81. Petrified

82. Fortissimo

83. New

84. Good Friends

85. Minstrel

86. Lesson Learned

87. Single

88. Independent

89. Sheet

90. Strange

91. Ghost-like

92. Edelweiss

93. Delightful

94. Practical Joke

95. Carnival

96. Aristocrat

97. Violin

98. Blush

99. Listen

100. CONGRATULATIONS!

* * *

Tales of Vesperia-candybkins

* * *

1. Content 2. Dreams 3. Pessimistic 4. Pirate 5. Freedom 6. Insomnia 7. Solitude 8. Candyland 9. What If? 10. Uh...oh 11. Sound effect 12. Photo 13. Seeing Red 14. Fly me to the Moon 15. Nowhere to go but UP 16. Video Game 17. Ice 18. Water 19. Seeking Solace 20. Break Away 21. Breathe Again 22. Questioning 23. Silence 24. Under the Rain 25. Expectations 26. Precious Treasure 27. Abandoned 28. Fork in the Road 29. Breaking the rules 30. Sacrifice 31. Fairy Tale 32. Censored 33. Mirror 34. Are you challenging me? 35. Hold my hand 36. Out Cold 37. Broken Pieces 38. All that I have 39. Into the storm 40. Relaxation 41. Puzzle 42. Standing 43. Lurking 44. Ocean 45. Rain 46. No way out 47. Snow 48. Broken 49. Healing 50. Leaving 51. Fantasy 52. Stitches 53. Whats your poison 54. Stitch in my side 55. Web of lies 56. Masquerade 57. Holiday 58. Midnight 59. box 60. Upside down 61. Unseen 62. Ninja 63. Do Not Disturb 64. Study 65. Testing 66. Morning after 67. Smoke 68. Sweet 69. Park 70. Under my skin 71. The other 72. Tropical 73. 6 feet 74. Vulnerable 75. Cold 76. Forever 77. Opinion 78. Discovery 79. Freedom isn't Free 80. Breaking Point 81. Trapped 82. Don't go 83. Culprit 84. Disturbed 85. Toys 86. Broken Promises 87. On top of the world 88. Unstoppable 89. Time is running short 90. This IS home 91. Inspiration 92. Because of You 93. Butterflies 94. Moonlight/Candlelight 95. Secret Garden 96. Country Side 97. Escape 98. Lover 99. Pet 100. Reborn


End file.
